


【赫海】《舞郎》

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon
Summary: OOC警告
Kudos: 10





	【赫海】《舞郎》

《舞郎》（一）

忍者舞蹈室总爱为它的成员制造使人难忘的生日惊喜。

尤其是这次，李赫宰被几双合谋的指掌利落地缚在高背椅里。四周骤然变得漆黑，一束逐渐亮起的蓝紫顶光及其所营造出的语焉不详的氛围，使他自牢骚不断的抗拒变得沉默，而这绝非顺从的示意，而是预备应付即将发生的事情的蓄势姿态。

轻健的跫音停在李赫宰的背后，紧接着，他的双眼被系在脑后的黑绸带蒙起。

舞娘径直坐向他的大腿，指掌扣住他的手背。她惠实敦重的身躯引起他对北欧神话里的女武神的联想——她或也会像传说中的女武神那般向她的俘虏献吻，再将他的魂魄引领到已由欲望鸠占的英灵殿。李赫宰的左手被释囚，再被牵引着踏上它冒险的猎艳旅程，一颗微呵热息的唇心，一片掠吻指腹的舌尖（而这竟未引起他的洁癖），再被腾挪到整片光滑结实的胸膛，那里凉薄的纱质感使他想到乔瓦尼以石料所雕刻出的衣裳纹理。他的指腹被故意用力摩挲过那副左膛，噢，那粒渴切的鼻音，像一颗被捏爆的莓果将饱盈的甜浆泼溅向他的感官。

直到这时，李赫宰始而意识到他怀里的，不是舞娘，而是舞郎！

李赫宰不禁想象起那些隐藏在黑暗里的观众的态貌，但仅此而已，他没有余暇为每道掺杂着的无可厚非的戏谑成份的审视而恼怒，舞郎的肢语已将他拉回多巴胺的狂欢节里。此刻，李赫宰的两掌皆已获释，然而期待比任何束缚更强力地将他制宰在这张高背椅里，他的左掌正羁留在舞郎壁垒分明的腹肌，是介乎等待合抱的拥怀。舞郎开始憨横地摆荡起他灵滑的腰胯，直到李赫宰的身躯不再紧绷如磐石，而熟成为细胞与血管已完全充胀的有机物。李赫宰向舞郎烧灼的脸颊稍倾首，他们将近无间的鼻与唇便共同豢养起亲而不狎的喘息。

李赫宰自舞郎浃背的潮润里嗅辨出某种肉桂般的甜辣，像是仲夏夜梦醒时可闻的那种自然酵成的芬芳。这熟悉的感官体验使李赫宰想扯落蒙眼的绸带，以审辨舞郎真实的面容，而他的指掌刚碰到脑后的绸结，就再度回到舞郎的牵引里。舞郎带着它俩滑向这件李赫宰想象中可透视的纱衣的里面，再将渐敞的衣襟宽卸向健腴的两肩。当舞郎的右臂滑出纱袖的缠缚时，一杯白金色醇酒自黑暗里被凭空端出，他将它浇淋在完全袒露的胸脯的同时，使后颈猛然窠向李赫宰的肩窝。

“もう一度？”

舞郎站起来，用他的轮廓在李赫宰蒙眼的绸带上，动情地施展身为舞者的独厚天赋，直到他退到黑暗里，而当舞郎再度回到紫蓝的光束里时，正捧着以两摞钞票为造型的生日蛋糕，他逐寸滑坐向李赫宰的两腿，直到两副胸膛亲密得仅能容纳这沓蛋糕。

这就是翌日的宿醉而醒的李赫宰对舞郎的全部记忆，除此，还有满屋散不掉的甜辣香芬。这位舞郎随着那道蓝紫的顶光消迹在黑暗重光的瞬间，在场的每位成员皆称他们对这位惊艳来客的无知，而这些谈话皆以对李赫宰的性取向的揶揄为煞尾。

除此，一位成员在这场荒腔走板的派对上扭伤了脚踝，这使得他们原定在半月后举行的世界巡演充满变数。他们需要紧急物色一名能在十五日内完美消化两个小时的高强度编舞的新成员。这是一项不可能达成的任务，然而包括伤者在内的成员皆群情高涨，因为他们为所不多的共性就是喜欢挑战。

李赫宰抵达钢管舞俱乐部时，《伽倪墨得斯》已经开场五分钟。希腊神话里，伽倪墨得斯是举世无双的美貌青年。宙斯迷恋他的容貌，一日化身为巨鹰，将伽倪墨得斯擒回奥林匹斯山，使青年成为他床笫间和酒席上的宠儿。

申东熙正坐在预定的座位里，向他的同事招手示意，而李赫宰刚踏进这座弥漫着教堂与妓院的秘氛的会场，他的目光就再没离开过舞台，再没离开过裹浴在艳光浓影里的钢管舞者。舞者蒙着眼睛，袒露着健腴的膛背，除却内裤，仅穿着一双由施华洛世奇水晶满缀的高跟舞鞋。舞者自高空旋转落地，背后的左手和高举的右掌握着钢管，以被提携着的姿态摆荡着腰胯。这样的存在注定将被世俗僵硬划分的两性特征总和在一起；这样的存在注定是——自由的。

申东熙收回目光，再微提嘴角，肯定这是好的征兆。毕竟，自那个放量饱醉的狂迷深宵后，李赫宰再度退居到他的铁壁铜墙里，就像那夜他因舞郎而偶发的情绪是躁郁症患者最后的高亢期。

除了善良与慷慨，申东熙对这位新成员的了解有限。仅知他在和工作室签约前，曾经可能以偶像组合成员的身份出道，但出于申东熙所猜测的原因——李赫宰与即将共同出道的后辈练习生产生了不合时宜的情感——他于是选择放弃这番事业。申东熙曾与李赫宰在宿舍里收看新组合的出道舞台，然而那位受李赫宰豪誉的练习生并未出现在整齐爽利的刀群舞里。

李赫宰那时始而获悉，李东海亦没有出道。

“他有永不言弃的韧性，故而我推断这必然是公司的决定，他是这样的勤奋卓绝，又是那样的天赋独厚。虽然他可能再无机会知晓，可他在我眼里，就是天生的明星。”李赫宰向朴正洙倾诉罢，又暗自想道，如果李东海也需要有被咎责的过处，那必然是他在情感上近乎暴乱的坦率，这是典型首尔人视如敝履而日渐退化的能力。

“或许，他已像你这般通过其他途径实现理想，”朴正洙安慰李赫宰，“你还没联系到他？”

“他也没有我的新号码，”李赫宰罄空金希澈替他满斟的烧酒，没有注意到他的前辈们正以某种类同宽慰失恋轻年的眼光看待他，“公司当时便不再向他提供食宿，而身为独自北漂且家境拮据的木浦轻年，我不知道，他还能在那里落脚？”

“他在首尔就没有别的朋友？”金希澈咀嚼着不再烫舌的烤肉。

侍应圆熟地将迟到者自蕴含秘辛的迷神里唤醒，将他引到申东熙的身边就座。

“他跟我们的风格并不相同，”申东熙问正目不瞬睛地观赏演出的同事，“银赫？”

“他跳得就像东海。”

“你也是这样形容生日派对上的艳舞者的。别再提他，就像他是我们忍者舞团第九名成员似的。虽然，他们的确跳得很好。” 申东熙对李东海在他同事心里是怎般的存在已初具概念：李东海有类同酒精或尼古丁般的成瘾性——虽然李赫宰并不抽烟，也是新近才跟金希澈和曺圭贤学会豪饮——现在的李赫宰正处在戒断期，而日常事物带来的愉悦，是绝对无法与当这种瘾被满足时所能感到的多巴胺狂潮做比较的，“提提东静，你是没有亲眼见到她目睹你回应舞郎的调情时的表情——她迷恋你，而我看得出来，你对她也并非全无好感。”

这时，舞者将蒙眼的绸带揭落，而这举动使由始至终向他凝目的李赫宰猛然起身。舞者的眼神亦是雌雄同体的，像是不肯掉进僵化的本质主义的窠臼。它使每位观众皆能自中找到自己所预期的情感：纯真的，堕落的，落落寡欢的，意乱情迷的。

李东海的。

李东海已不再是他印象里的身板瘦削的青年，两载的自砺使他健腴得像北欧神话中的英灵战士。这时，周围的牢骚使李赫宰假装镇定地再度落座，而直至表演结束，这位满载喝彩的宙斯宠儿也未曾向他分暇。

“走吧，我们有十五分钟的时间，跟他商讨以临时成员的身份参与巡演的事宜。”申东熙起身道。


End file.
